1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to digital signal processing. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to finite impulse response filtering a time-sampled data stream.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital signal processing architectures can perform a variety of functions including filtering. Finite impulse response filters are often utilized because they can be designed to have linear phase. Finite impulse response filters are generally characterized as a sum of products function. Thus, it is generally beneficial for the filter architecture to include multiplication units or multiply-accumulate units that are optimized for repetitive multiply and accumulate operations. Furthermore, for a complex-number finite impulse response filter, it is beneficial to process the in-phase portion of the signal separately from the quadrature portion of the signal.